


【火影】我是胸部派

by DJ006



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2021-02-23 06:28:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23240434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJ006/pseuds/DJ006
Summary: 是KKOB，很柴的肉，请注意避雷。完成于16年10月。
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Kudos: 14





	【火影】我是胸部派

被揉胸什么的，并非没有经历过，自己洗澡的时候，多少也会搓一搓，然而如此简单的动作到了卡卡西手里，就变成了一场不折不扣的灾难。  
银发男人低垂着脑袋，专心致志地盯着自己的手，从带土的角度来看，恰好能望见逆光投射在他银色的睫毛上，呈现出一种晶莹的质感。即便是讨厌浅色系的带土，也不得不承认卡卡西长得十分英俊，拉下面罩后天生上翘的唇角，以及一侧别致的小痣，使得他整张脸如碎星般熠熠，极富魅力。  
带土脑中蓦然划过闪电，将他快要堕入混沌的思维拽回原地，被人揉胸揉到失神，后脑勺抵着墙壁，大张嘴巴像条搁浅的傻鱼，这反应实在太丢人。可卡卡西对带土的内心挣扎毫无察觉，依旧慢条斯理地揉捏黑发男人的胸部。  
深紫色的族袍早被扯开前襟，两条宽袖在几分钟前也被卡卡西顺势朝后拉去，牢牢捆住了带土的双手。内里的黑色紧身衣被银发男人用锐利的苦无割裂，弹性的布料立刻收缩聚团，死死掐着带土紧绷的肌肉，把他耸起的部分推挤得更高。  
银发男人把手搭在带土胸膛的两侧，抓紧它，纤长的手指陷入柔韧的肌肉中，修剪圆润的指甲一点也不会让带土疼。他的手整齐划一地把掌心里饱满的胸肌往中间拥，手下朝内画着圈，把黑发男人形状好看的两处肉块揉得波澜起伏。  
带土整个人靠在墙上，感到身体一阵阵发虚，双腿颤抖仿佛不能承受更多，下一秒就会跌滑在地。这是舒服的感觉，可带土之前鲜少有机会接触这类快感。  
“够了吧……”男人觉得自己的脸烧得像一场盛夏的白昼，他挪动身体意图后退，全然忘了自己已经倚在墙上，他的双脚在地板上划拉了两下，力道跟濒临咽气的蹬腿兔子差不多。  
“你觉得够了吗？”卡卡西抬头盯进带土的眼睛，带土看见自己的身影倒影在银发男人青灰色的眸子里，凝汇成朦胧的黑烟。  
“嗯？”卡卡西觑起眼，指尖猛地发力，指甲碾过他的乳尖，带土克制不住叫了半声，还剩半声卡在他喉咙里，如生有倒刺的荆棘一般刮挠他的声道内壁，黑发男人睁大眼睛，眼睑外翻，眼白部分的血丝分外鲜艳。  
即便偶尔有想弄痛带土的念头，但只要带土稍微表现出一点不适，卡卡西即刻又心疼起来。感情如此谦卑且小心翼翼，但银发男人甘之若饴。  
于是卡卡西伏下身，将脸埋在男人的胸口。带土先是感到其冰凉的鼻尖贴上了自己火炙似的皮肤，此时他的脑子尚在痛觉与快感间游离，随后他张开唇舌，把剩下的半句呻吟吐了出来。  
卡卡西在舔他。  
那条舌头在他的半边胸口上徘徊，像某种通体泛凉的软体动物，拖曳着粘液画下道道湿痕。卡卡西的舌头是凉的，带土呆愣地想，这真奇怪，他以为口腔中的东西多少该是温的。  
随后他便没功夫思考这个问题了，卡卡西轻轻地咬了他，咬在左乳一侧，留下了浅淡的齿痕，然后是第二个，第三个。牙印越来越多，可毫无意义，植入木遁细胞的身体连割裂肌理的创口都能瞬间复原，更别提这种程度的伤害。  
然而卡卡西仍在执拗地咬带土，从一开始的轻咬变成了撕扯，他将犬齿嵌入带土的皮肤，咬紧后拉动两下接着用力吮吸，带土面红耳赤地听着挚友唇间的啧啧水声，皮下爆裂的毛细血管减缓了身体的复原速度，齐整的牙印层层叠叠，像是宣告领地般侵占他的胸膛。  
带土挣扎着想推开卡卡西，但现下他唯一能做的只有扭动肩膀，用下巴去蹭卡卡西生着蓬乱白发的脑袋。“……别弄了……”他眼神飘移，也不知道是真心还是假意矜持。  
卡卡西对此置若罔闻，虽然带土的动作实际上是把胸往自己这边送得更近了，不过头顶一直被个硬邦邦的下巴颏敲打总是不舒服的，于是他张大嘴巴精准无误地啃中带土的乳首，灵巧的舌尖不住拨弄其凸起的部分，薄唇合拢，吮得津津有味。  
黑发男人啊了一声腰软了下去，咬紧牙关再不敢发声。  
微凉的手穿过衣服下摆覆上带土的臀，将其裤子往下拉了半寸，卡卡西那灵巧如蛇的手钻进了他的裤裆，开始有条不紊地爱抚其大腿内侧。  
带土无法说话，他只能凶狠地瞪卡卡西，鼻腔深处哼哼唧唧。  
像是被带土愤怒的模样逗乐了，卡卡西笑了起来，他一笑带土那昏沉的脑袋就更加不好使，近距离遭到如此的视觉冲击，带土自然没注意到对方的手趁势捏住他的分身，来回套弄起来。  
好的方面来说，卡卡西终于离开了带土的胸口，他颇为满意地打量着面前被他吸得肿胀晶亮的乳首，以及齿痕密布的胸膛。卡卡西的目光逼得带土遍体燥热，他不舒服地哆嗦了一下，尝试着压低声线，当他开口时才察觉到自己两腿间挤进了一只手，手的主人还笑眯眯地盯着自己。  
“……男人的胸有什么意思……你亲热天堂都怎么读的？”带土横挑细眉，气势不足地喝道，“还有把你的手拿出去！”  
“好好，我拿出去。”出乎带土的意料，卡卡西相当配合地收回了自己的手，还顺带帮带土提了下裤子，“不过至于有没有意思，要不你自己试试？”  
话音未落，那双灵活的手指便绕到带土背后，在成结的衣袖间攒动几下，男人那被桎梏已久的双手终得解放，手臂茫然坠下的时候，他的脑中还回响着那句试试。  
他信任卡卡西像信任自己半边尚存的人的躯体，是他浑身上下唯一真实可触的部分。再怎么荒唐的要求，只要是从卡卡西那张唇形优雅的口中冒出来，都令带土百分之两百的信服。  
于是带土摔下身，膝盖跪地，一屁股坐上自己的右脚脚踝，他颤颤巍巍地抬起被捆太久而发麻的双手，开始僵硬地挤压自己的胸口，他的动作既笨拙又毫无章法，只能勉勉强强把两端肌肉推撞在一起。见此卡卡西叹了口气，指望带土无师自通根本是痴心妄想。  
银发男人缓慢拉开下身拉链，伴随着清脆的金属碰击声，他半硬的东西弹跳出裤裆，带土受惊似的望向面前的阴茎，满面慌乱如遭雷劈。  
卡卡西再次笑出声，他没空搭理带土愈发气闷的表情，他倾身伸出手握紧带土的手腕，顺着其轮廓分明的手背摸上去，盖住黑发男人的整只手，然后曲起四指，把带土的手捏成拳状，从胸部的外侧下缘朝中心打着旋的揉挤。  
这系列举动多少牵扯到之前的伤口，痛觉混合着愉悦直冲带土的天灵盖，浑噩间下身的欲望徐徐抬头。  
“你看，男人的胸多有意思。”挚友的笑声忽近忽远，轻飘的动静却如激湍盘旋，将带土的脑袋搅得天翻地覆，他本能地仰头对卡卡西怒目而视，试图维持仅剩的一点理智和尊严。但银发男人对此不以为意，继续指导带土把自己的胸部挤出一道沟壑。  
卡卡西分足而立，两腿将带土纳入胯下，当带土挺直脊背时，男人的阴茎正好擦过他的乳沟。“自己动好吗？”卡卡西低头用商量的语气说道，腾出手跟摸某种犬科动物一样撸了把带土刺手的黑发。  
带土虽然还是一副要杀人灭口的模样，身体倒是顺服地扭动起来。他用凹陷处夹住卡卡西的阴茎，让那条自根部向上笔直延伸的经络贴紧他的皮肤，坚挺的柱体时不时蹭过破裂的表皮，引得带土直打颤。  
即使带土努力抬高上身，卡卡西也尽量的弯曲膝盖，但高度依旧有些偏差，渗透出前液的端口有一下没一下的戳着他下颚咽喉的柔软处。  
可恶，腿生那么长干什么。带土想骂人，但他刚一张嘴，卡卡西便捉住时机把阴茎捅进了他的口腔内，本欲把抱怨的话语一股脑堵回喉咙，可惜没摆正角度，只把带土的一边腮帮顶得鼓起了包。  
口交之类的带土从未尝试过，前几次都是卡卡西在做，他只需要把脸埋进枕头发出哭音就行了。黑发男人不满地呕出异物，致使卡卡西发出一声遗憾的叹息。  
带土活动腰身，继续用拳头揉搓自己的胸部服务卡卡西的下身，他眯起眼睛紧蹙的眉头间都是愤懑，高扬起脑袋像棵不屈的松木。卡卡西打量着胯下的男人，笑容温雅，眼神极尽缱绻之能事，肚子里却在思考怎么哄骗带土再乖乖吃一次。  
“……你在想什么？”带土斜眼瞥向卡卡西，他的声音喑哑得叫人心疼。  
“没什么。”银发男人的手指插进带土的发间，他可以揪紧男人的头发狠劲操他的嘴，但卡卡西从来不舍得强迫带土，不舍得他难受，所以他那颀长的手指仅仅是梳弄过鸦羽色的短发，指腹按摩着掌下的头皮。  
带土舒服的闭上眼，他倏然弯下脖颈把胸前的性器吞进口，舌体堵着马眼，男人转动头颅缓慢地舔舐前端，竭力效仿对方曾经的举动，熹微于他深凹的眼窝处跳跃，犹似蛊惑者的温言软语。卡卡西自胸腔内溢出闷哼，他目光迷离，胯部情不自禁的朝前挺了挺。  
被突然顶到深处使得带土反射性地收缩咽肌，之前勉强含着的涎水啪嗒啪嗒摔在玄关地板上，砸出几滩水花。带土瓷白齐整的牙齿轻刮过卡卡西的性器，看似依依不舍的把那玩意儿吐了出来，他说话的时候还有点口齿不清：  
“哼，你五岁的时候想从我脚下抢罐头，就是这种眼神。”  
言下之意你旗木卡卡西打什么主意难道我宇智波带土还不清楚吗。  
卡卡西笑弯了双眼，嘴角勾得摄人心魄，连连应答是是以表赞同。  
“那么接下来我想做什么，带土也明白的对吧？”  
这句反问简直如同从天而降的飓风，须臾间就把带土得意洋洋的劲头吹得不知所踪。卡卡西看见带土的脸色越加凶神恶煞，伤疤涨红，耳根处都像要烧起来一般，心知再刺激下去对方就要不管不顾开神威遁走。  
卡卡西攥着带土的左臂把黑发男人从地上拽起来，带土的双腿因久跪而酸麻，卡卡西趁他踉跄之时将其揽入怀中，男人的双手钻进对方的衣衫，游走于身下人的后背与腰腹，感受其肌肉的形状。  
银发男人一面安抚性质的摩挲带土的身体，一面凑近他的脸，细碎的吻如雨点下落。无论带土如何恼羞成怒，只要温柔地亲吻他，甚至用不上舌头便能迅速地叫他陷入迷茫。在这种甜蜜到腻人的快感面前，年逾三十的带土显得尤为天真。  
卡卡西的手掌沿着脊骨一路下滑，描摹着坚硬的线条，很快摸到了尾椎，男人的手指来回磨蹭着臀瓣夹缝，指尖摁着带土下身的入口。“能进去吗？”他问道，同时用另一只手扶住对方的后颈，额头抵着带土的瘢痕，蹭过其下唇上的硬痂，亲昵地贴合彼此的面颊。  
带土没有回应他，黑发男人的肩胛骨正因为无措而颤栗，他的视线越过卡卡西投向天花板的某个角落，槅门的阴影随着日光的下沉渗透进地板，杳无踪迹。  
得到默许后，卡卡西的小指开始缓慢地按压穴口，尝试着塞进，括约肌连忙收紧，夹得卡卡西动弹不得。银发男人只好保持着小拇指被夹的状态，剩下的四指去揉搓带土的屁股，他的手法相当有水平，修长的手指还不时跨过会阴捏玩带土的囊袋，捏得带土两腿无力，微张唇舌往他身上倒。  
这种技术不对等的做爱未免太不公平，带土把下巴搭在卡卡西的肩膀上，一边拼劲扭腰，一边报复性地去咬银发男人的颈侧。卡卡西嘶了一声小指径直戳进了甬道。  
带土喘着粗气不扭了，半阖眼皮不知道在想什么，他整个人陷在卡卡西的怀里，手揪紧银发男人的手肘，指节高拱奋力克制肌肉的痉挛，卡卡西有点心疼的在他的耳垂和耳后啄了两口。  
“放松点。”卡卡西说，可这并没有什么用，开发尚未完全的身体本能的抵触异物的入侵。“放松点好吗？”这次的语调更为轻柔，跟哄坏脾气的孩子差不多。呼出的湿气不断吹向耳廓，带土觉得不舒服，难受，但又舍不得那点酥麻的快感，好像一堆碎玻璃中总有些莹亮的闪光，夺人眼目，卡卡西每次碰他他都像触电一样，止不住地想呜咽。  
他的脑子是湿透了的脏纸团，水痕蜿蜒而上，书写理智的字迹被糊成深深浅浅的斑点，再无他用。带土咬紧牙齿让自己的身体沉下去，主动去吃卡卡西的手指，眼泪冒了出来，一半在鼻腔咽喉里横冲直撞，一半把卡卡西左肩的布料颜色染得更深。  
银发男人的叹息声在胸腔里百转千折，却也只能缓缓地转动手根把对方捅松，再一根根递加手指直到三根手指能并排进入，肠道渐渐湿滑起来，略显粘稠的肠液顺着手指的活动往外淌。卡卡西抽出手撕开带土的腰带，没了拘束的长裤随着重量摔在地上，被带土几脚踢开。黑发男人笔直的双腿藏在族服过长的下摆中，下身早在卡卡西用手指研磨他的甬道时就硬了，现在高翘着横在二人之间，有点尴尬地戳着卡卡西的肚子。  
卡卡西知道带土没穿内裤，今天早上出门的时候他看见带土仅剩的那条干净内裤掉在床边，他顺脚就把那片黑色的三角布料踹进了床底。  
“抱紧我。”银发男人在带土耳侧叮嘱道，带土迷迷糊糊地探出手环住他的脖颈，任凭卡卡西拎起他的大腿，带土顺从地曲起膝盖勾住卡卡西的腰，他感到下身被一个湿漉漉的东西抵住了，而他的穴口正随着呼吸一张一合似乎想将那东西吞吃入腹。卡卡西的额头沁出细密的汗珠，他的银发被汗液绞成几缕，他就用粘着乱发的前额贴上带土的鬓角，亲了亲怀中人的嘴角，“我进去了。”他低声宣告道，语气温柔地能滴出水。  
纵使之前已经做好了润滑，但毕竟不是生来性交的器官。甬道过于狭窄，手指的长度毕竟有限，前端进入后便卡了壳，尽管卡卡西试着小幅度的转动开拓，但进入依然很艰难。肿胀的龟头不轻不重的压着男人的前列腺，迫使带土发出甜腻的泣音，他在这绝妙的快感中蜷曲脚趾，将卡卡西搂得更紧。  
卡卡西低头去品尝面前的锁骨，带土覆有薄汗的皮肤舔起来咸津津的，携有些许苦涩的味道。黑发男人对这种狎昵的行为相当不耐烦，他索性后仰身体，主动用自己的后穴套弄卡卡西的性器，让柔软的肉壁吸附着对方，男人呼出解脱般的呻吟。  
挚友的阴茎贯穿了他，将他肠壁上的皱褶完全撑开，被填满的舒适感混杂着被撕裂的疼痛，像燎原大火般铺天盖地。  
卡卡西左手托着带土，右手圈住对方勃发的欲望，指腹轻柔地碾搓起来，难以言表的美妙感觉宛若毒藤，耐心十足地罗网生长，毒素伴随着软刺嵌入二人的脊髓，令他们深陷其中。握在带土阴茎上的手紧了紧，黑发男人哭喊着没一会儿就射了出来，他一贯如此敏感。卡卡西抽回手攥紧带土的耻骨，把他的双腿分开到不可思议的角度，银发男人加快了抽插的速度，力求每次的结合都整根没入，偶尔歇下来转着圈地刮擦肉壁。下身相撞的水声在逼仄的玄关间回响，但带土完全顾不上为此羞耻，他想感受卡卡西，仍然活着的，还具备滚烫血液和精悍肌肉的卡卡西，除此之外怎样都无所谓。  
人类无非是感情的容器，作为容器，带土无比期待被人以爱意灌注。  
他发达的泪腺时刻作用着，卡卡西每次顶他，都能从他的眼角榨出一些泪。越积越多的泪水顺着颧骨的弧度划过下颚往胸口钻，跟先前喷出的白浊一道滴滴答答落在小腹上。  
带土的后背撞在墙壁上，发出骇人的哐哐响动，察觉到这点的卡卡西松开掌下的耻骨，转为将手垫在带土背后，把他往自己怀中揽得更近，带土被拖离墙壁的同时被按坐在卡卡西的滚烫坚挺的阴茎上，他的背后是卡卡西生有厚茧的手，隔着布料传来的温度满是安抚的力量。  
带土那混杂着哽咽的沙哑呻吟撩拨得卡卡西心乱，他的身体内部温热且紧致，箍住卡卡西的阴茎不放。他们都知道这种不正常的结合与野兽的交媾无异，但谁也不肯先松手。  
濒临高潮的时候，银发男人忽然抽身出来，他的血管里窜动着过激的电流，湍急的快感自脊椎波动上行刺激大脑。微凉的精液喷洒在挚友的股间，把彼此的下体染得腌臜不堪，卡卡西将脑袋埋在带土颈窝处，聆听着身下人吁吁的喘息，希冀着地老天荒。  
在脑中片刻的空白烟消云散后，卡卡西发现自己跪在地上，怀里的带土仍维持着原先的姿势。黑发男人皱眉敛目，高潮的余韵逼得他呼吸急促且凌乱。他的双腿因为抻拉的时间过久，肌肉正不受控制的抽搐着，会阴一塌糊涂，被过度操干的后穴暂时无法恢复原样，张着小口往外滴拉浊液。  
片刻后带土睁开双目恶狠狠地朝卡卡西瞪眼：  
“你抽出来了。”  
卡卡西花了两秒钟去理解带土的意思，“我没带套。”他解释道。  
带土不悦地盯着他，卡卡西以为他下一秒便要骂自己是垃圾废物，然而带土只是磨着牙说：“我知道。”  
“下次我会记得的。”卡卡西尽量让自己听起来可信些。  
“下次射进来。”带土的恢复速度一向比卡卡西快，他已经能活动了。黑发男人的声调有点冷酷，但着动作却很温顺，他掰过卡卡西的肩膀俯身去舔对方的嘴唇。带土的口腔内有些许铁锈的腥咸，卡卡西知道他刚刚高潮时肯定又咬到了自己。  
男人别开彼此的鼻尖，加深了这个吻，之后他强迫自己离开了带土灼热可人的唇齿。  
“我想我们现在就可以开始下一次了。”


End file.
